


Watch

by requiemofspirit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, horny brain go brrrr, i just like being called a good girl, no beta we die like men, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemofspirit/pseuds/requiemofspirit
Summary: You want to record yourself being fucked by the Avatar of Pride, but he has a better idea.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Horny writing brain go brr. I just wanted to write about having sex in front of a mirror with Lucifer.
> 
> My tumblr: ibelongtowrath.tumblr.com

Bare skin to bare skin, pressed chest to chest, lips crashing against lips. Lucifer’s fingers dance along the delicate curve of your waist, following the intricate map of your body like a well-seasoned traveler. And that he was: even from the first time you and he had explored each other, he seemed to know exactly what you like best; whether from intuition or experience, it didn’t matter. He knew exactly how to make your body sing for him from that first feverish encounter, and you just couldn’t get enough.

Lucifer’s hand travels from your waist, dusting his fingers lightly across your skin, leaving a swath of delicate goosebumps in their wake. They make their way to your breast, rolling the hardened bud of your nipple between. His lips find purchase on the other, tongue rolling over the sensitive skin before taking it completely into his mouth, sucking lightly. His crimson eyes flit up to yours, peering at you through dark lashes and the way your head drops back, a soft moan escaping from between your lips; the way you bite down on your bottom lip as your nails dig into his shoulders.

He lets out his own utterance of pleasure against your skin, the carnal desire twisting through his veins, ebbing and flowing with each beat of his heart and yours. Hips pressed to hips, face to chest now as he pulls his mouth back from your nipple, placing a featherlight kiss between your breasts. Your breath hitches in your throat, your own hand moving to thread your fingers through his soft, dark locks, the other hand skimming his torso absentmindedly back and forth.

Pressing your hips harder against his, the wetness is obvious between your legs. It doesn’t matter how many times you gave your body to Lucifer; it was as though each time, your body became conditioned to the pleasure he continually gives you, until just a simple touch was nearly enough to make you sing. How badly you craved to feel his skin on yours when his deep red gaze landed on yours, his expression impassive, his eyes telling a story worth a thousand words within the slight deepening of the irises. He feels it, too, in every longing look across the room during classes, student council meetings, dinner. The thought of laying you down, placing kisses on your feverish skin as you lay beneath him shuddering and moaning, each vocalization making his cock twitch until he can finally align himself with you.

“I want you, darling,” Lucifer murmurs into you, carefully feeling the beat of your heart through your chest.

“Mm… I think that’s obvious. And so is the fact that I want you too,” you tell him, voice breathy, barely audible above a whisper in the stillness of his bedroom.

Lucifer weaves his own fingers through your hair in response, tugging your head down to his. He presses his forehead to yours before his lips find yours once more, pouring every ounce of his desire to feel you into the kiss. His tongue begs entrance, deepening the kiss, your lips parting to allow him in as you explore each other’s mouths sensually. A soft groan escapes, though it’s difficult to tell who the sound originates from, the both of you almost uncomfortably aroused. Hunger growing more feral by the second, bodies aching to satiate the desire that blazes an inferno through your veins.

“Then, let us have each other,” Lucifer mumbles against your lips. “I need you so very badly right now, my love, like I do every waking moment.”

“Take me, then,” comes your breathy whisper, though you feel the grin stretch across your face as your heartbeat quickens in anticipation.

“Gladly.”

Lucifer can feel his own grin being painted onto his perfect face, eager to indulge in your warm and pliant body. He peppers kisses down your cheek, moving his mouth to the junction of your neck and your shoulder. Biting down gently before sucking the skin into his mouth, he is intent on leaving a mark. He loves to see the marks he makes on your skin welt into raised ridges before bruising, knowing it will stay there for  _ everyone _ to see exactly who you belong to. A smirk tugs the corner of his lip up when you shiver in response, skimming his tongue along the length of your collarbone, feeling every delicious tiny ridge of your skin as it flares.

Shifting slightly from his position leaned up against the pillows, Lucifer moves his hands to your hips, poised to roll you onto your back. He wants nothing more than to see you spread open before him like a forbidden tome, abundantly wet excitement leaking from you, coating the inside of your luscious thighs as you eagerly wait to take his cock into the constricting warmth of your core.

An idea crosses your mind then, and you chuckle softly at the thought, a slight bite of your lip as you lift your leg from the other side of Lucifer’s waist and move to stand. The demon looks at you quizzically, a question on his face as his brows furrow together slightly in confusion. You flash him a cheeky grin and a wink, striding over to the nightstand where your D.D.D. lay charging.

“You know,” you purr confidently, “I’ve always wanted to see what I look like while I’m being fucked. You tell me I’m beautiful, but I’d like to see for myself… if that’s permissible to you, that is, my love.”

Sliding your thumb across the screen to open the camera app, you set the phone to video mode, angling it to capture the side of Lucifer’s bed and propping it against the lamp. Your finger is poised to press “record,” but before you can, you feel Lucifer’s arms wrap around your waist, rapidly pulling you back against him as he sits up on the bed, your back pressed to his chest as you gasp in surprise. A hand moves to squeeze your breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers as he speaks.

“Is that so?” he coos, ghosting his lips against your ear. “My, my... my darling is feeling quite  _ naughty  _ tonight, isn’t she? Wanting to record herself as I spread her tight pussy wide open and fill her with my cock like the dirty little slut that she is?” 

Moving his hand from your breast to between your legs, he can’t help but groan slightly upon feeling your wetness coat his fingers, eager to indulge in your body, but not quite yet.  _ No, not yet _ , he tells himself, a wicked plan formulating in his own mind as his teeth sink into your neck, just barely avoiding breaking the skin.

“Already so eager, so willing,” Lucifer purrs. “However, you won’t be able to see yourself properly on such a small screen, my love. Allow me to offer a solution.”

The demon mutters a short incantation against your skin, the words unfamiliar.  _ Is he using a spell on me? _ You start slightly as the hand wrapped around your waist moves from your body. He flicks his wrist, a nefarious grin stretching across his face as he watches the look of utter confusion on your own delicate features, relishing the control he always seems to have over you as you ponder exactly what he has planned for you.

A perfectly clear full-length mirror, previously stationed in Lucifer’s private bathroom, now sits directly before you, propped against his nightstand. Instantly, your head turns, eyes widening as your gaze lands upon your own reflection. Lucifer shifts behind you, hooking his arms beneath your thighs and moving you forward on his lap, angling your back ever so slightly, moving his mouth to the back of your neck as his hard cock presses against you from behind. He spreads your legs slowly, teasing, his own gaze trained on the reflection in the mirror before him.

“Much better than such a small phone screen,” Lucifer chuckles, nibbling your skin. “Wouldn’t you agree? The mirror will allow you to see absolutely _ everything _ .”

“U-Um… yes.”

The words stumble over one another as they leave your mouth, focusing solely on the sight of yourself spread open before you. It was not as though you had never seen yourself naked, as if unfamiliar with the secrets of your own body; you took care of yourself well, something you pride yourself on doing… especially when you’re laying with the Avatar of Pride himself. No, it is more so seeing yourself spread open for  _ him _ that is shocking to you, the way your body responds to his touch, especially between your legs. The way your wet excitement shines in the low, flickering candlelight, warm, practically throbbing with need. The way your nipples are hard, the goosebumps flared across nearly every inch of your skin at his touch.

“You will get to see absolutely  _ everything _ ,” Lucifer growls, repeating the words once more, letting his breath tickle your ear. “How your body sings for me at my touch. My cock stretching out your tight, warm, aching little hole. Your face twisting in pleasure as I bring you to places of ecstasy, the way my name falls helplessly from your lips when you cum and milk my cock dry. But first…”

Lucifer’s lips find purchase on your neck once more, pressing soft kisses against it. He snakes a hand back between your legs to your dripping heat, teasing your swollen bundle of nerves with a featherlight touch of his fingers. 

“I’m going to make you cum with just my fingers,” his deep, velvety voice purrs into your ear, “and you’re not going to miss a single  _ second _ of it.”

Moving back to your neck, Lucifer’s kisses grow in intensity as they continue, as does the pace of his fingers on your clit, eliciting a lewd moan from your lips. The wanton sound nearly does him in, desperate to bury himself inside you. Your feelings echo his, the way your walls quiver, his cock pressing against your lower back. The need for him practically burns its way through your veins, teeming with desire; it presents itself as a loud, needy whine. He chuckles darkly against the back of your neck, savoring the sounds of your desperation.

“What’s the matter, darling? Is my needy  _ slut  _ feeling a little  _ desperate _ to have her tight little pussy stretched out and gaping for me?”

Your hands move to Lucifer’s thighs, digging your nails sharply into his skin; eyes fixated on the reflection before you, watching as he slides his hand further down, teasing a few fingers at your entrance.

“ _ Beg me for it _ , pet,” he directs, sliding his hand up and down your slit as he waits for your compliance.

“Please, Lucifer, p-please,” you mewl. Your voice reaches a higher pitch, the sound of your desperation and desire echoing across the spacious room. Nearly light-headed, dizzy, mind clouding over, your head feeling nearly empty, the only thoughts occupying the space of your mind are thoughts of  _ him _ . Smirking against your skin, the demon chuckles once more, louder this time, as if mocking how needy you are for him.

“Good girl.”

Lucifer sings your praises, slipping two fingers inside you. Instinctively, your head drops back against him as the pleasure begins to overtake you. He curls and pumps them skillfully as he presses them against the most sensitive spots, relishing your breathy gasps and the way your walls begin to tighten around him, wetness dripping down his fingers onto his hand.

“Oh? Someone’s getting all  _ wet _ for me, hm?” he teases.

His own eyes watch himself pleasuring you in the reflection. A rumble stirs from deep within his chest, an animalistic need ebbing and flowing through his blood, to the very core of his being. Noticing the way your gaze has moved from the mirror, he slides a third finger into you, moving his free hand to grip your throat at the sound of your gasping moan, now slightly muted.

“ _ Watch _ .”

The single-worded command sounds from deep in Lucifer’s throat, spoken in a low growl, the deep timbre of his voice only serving to fuel your already wicked desire. Your head moves forward, complying, making sure to keep your eyes trained on yourself in the mirror. The urge to tip your head back and crash your lips against his, to moan into his skin grows stronger with each passing moment. 

As if sensing your temptation, he tightens his grip on your throat ever so slightly, biting into the back of your neck to keep you in place. A muted gasp followed by a salacious outcry of pleasure tears from your throat, the telltale tightening of your pelvic muscles around Lucifer’s fingers signaling your oncoming release. 

“L-Lucifer! I’m going to c-cum…”

He smirks against your skin, increasing the pace of his fingers further, pushing you closer to the edge. Squeezing your throat, he nips your earlobe before bringing his lips to your ear.

“ _ Cum for me _ . And don’t you dare take your eyes off that mirror.”

Wanting nothing more than to squeeze your eyes shut, to ride out the blissful high with your lips crashing against his to moan into his mouth, you obey, keeping your gaze trained on yourself and Lucifer’s hand between your legs. Your fingers dig crescent moons into his thighs as your orgasm peaks, body involuntarily jerking forward, as much as it can with fingers gripping your throat. The blissful inferno blazes a trail between your hips, straight into your chest, letting the ebb and flow of your heart drive the feeling into every inch of your body.

“F-fuck-”

A string of curses, followed by Lucifer’s name fall helplessly from your lips, accompanied by a near scream of pleasure. The familiar gushing wetness of your climax drips all over his hand, spilling into his sheets, the evidence of your sins a dark circle pooled beneath you. He pulls his fingers from inside you to wrap around your hair, gently tipping your head back to kiss you.

“Good girl,” Lucifer coos in praise, quickly kissing you again and biting your bottom lip as he pulls back, dragging it between his teeth before releasing it. “But I’m not quite done with you yet - I did promise you that you’d get to see your pussy split wide open by my cock in that mirror.”

Releasing his grip on your throat briefly, Lucifer moves both his hands to your hips. He lifts you up before slowly lowering you onto his hardened length. Another deep growl rumbles in his chest as he buries himself into your constricting warmth; at the same time, your eyes squeeze shut and your head tips back to press against his own, crying out. He growls again as he moves his hand back to grip your throat, a bit tighter than before.

“I told you to  _ watch _ ,” Lucifer grumbles.

“Y-yes, s-sorry, Lucifer,” you breathe, barely able to rasp the words.

“Good girl.”

Hooking his free hand under your thigh for better purchase, Lucifer thrusts roughly into you without warning, burying himself to the hilt. Your walls quiver around him as they stretch to accommodate his generous length, and he groans, savoring the warm wetness that he knows so well. The sensual sound of your moans draw out his demon form, transforming quickly behind you.

“Now,  _ I am going to fuck you _ ,” he husks, biting into your neck. “I am going to fuck you in front of this mirror, and you are going to watch as my cock stretches your needy, aching hole, not missing a single  _ millisecond _ . And if you keep making those delicious sounds for me, I’ll pump you full of my cum so I can breed you like the dirty fucking cockslut that you are.”

Lucifer bears your weight as you press yourself against him, following his orders. Your eyes widen upon seeing  _ just _ how much his cock stretches you, but the thought doesn’t last long before your brain fogs over with pleasure. He snaps his hips up into yours, moving quickly, frantically; he had denied himself so long to tease you, to get you off. His growls increase in volume with each thrust, burying his face into your neck with a loud groan.

“Oh, _fuck_ , darling,” Lucifer moans. “You feel so _fucking_ _good_.”

The demon whines into your skin, the sound so sweet, so  _ desperate _ , it nearly pushes you over the edge.  _ Oh _ , how you loved to hear how good you make him feel, as good as the pleasure he gives to you, both teeming with need, an insatiable hunger to feel the other’s body nearly every waking second of the day. It was because of moments like this, the way your bodies united as one and sang in pleasurable, sinful harmony, always in sync.

“Don’t you love to see what I see every time I fuck you, pet?” he asks, words stunted in his efforts. “How beautiful you look when I’m fucking into you, writhing in pleasure… I almost feel pity for everyone who doesn’t get to see what a gorgeous mess you are, _ just for me _ .”

Lucifer snakes his hand back down between your legs as he continues his nearly frenzied movements to rub your clit, eager to push you towards your release. The pleasurable onslaught causes you to tighten, squeezing his cock; he groans loudly, rolling his hips with purpose. Every thrust elicits another wanton gasp from your sweet, sweet mouth, edging you ever closer.

“Lucifer!” you gasp loudly, shuddering. “I’m going to cum-”

“Oh, fuck yes, darling.  _ Cum for me _ ,” he hisses in response, cutting off your breathy moans as he feels his own desperation ignite. “I want to feel your tight little pussy milk every last drop from my cock.”

Conditioned to his command, your body sings in response, every sensitive nerve ending electrified. This time, you can’t stop yourself from writhing in ecstasy, shuddering, back arching as your head drops. A high-pitched scream tears from your throat despite Lucifer’s grip, calling out his name in breathy cries with each syllable, loud enough to surely wake everyone in the House of Lamentation at this late hour.

“Yes, my love,  _ yes _ ,” he rasps.

Lucifer doesn’t bother to correct you, his own release washing over him as you come undone, whining loudly into your shoulder. The fire pools low in his belly before coming undone, like a tight spring finally uncoiling after being denied for so long. He spills into you, filling you with his seed with a loud groan.

Wrapping both of his arms around you, Lucifer bears your weight as you lean back against him, eyes moving back to your reflection. He slides out of you slowly, pressing a kiss to your cheek. Keeping your back pressed to his chest, you can feel him breathing heavily behind you as he attempts to catch his breath, your own rising and falling rapidly as it tries the same. 

“Perhaps next time,” Lucifer breathes, holding you tighter, “we will record ourselves on your D.D.D., and compare the two. I suppose I wouldn’t mind having video evidence of just how well I know how to wreck you, pet.”


End file.
